


Small Talk

by wayiiseelife



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Baby, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: Imagine Muse A’s 4-month baby bump being noticeable by their and Muse B’s young toddler/child, and the child pats their stomach–gently, of course–and talks to their unborn sibling(s).





	Small Talk

Title : Small Talk

OTP Prompt : Imagine Muse A’s 4-month baby bump being noticeable by their and Muse B’s young toddler/child, and the child pats their stomach–gently, of course–and talks to their unborn sibling(s).

Fandom: Grey’s Anatomy

Couple : Mark Sloan / Meredith Grey

Sorry that this story is so small, but I hope you enoy! Thanks for reading!

0000 Small Talk 0000

The house was quiet, the movie “Small Foot.” was playing in the background. Meredith walked into her household, [ the dream house that her and husband picked out six month after they got married. ] a small smile on her face when she sees the two men in her life on the couch. Daddy sleeping with a hand on the one and a half year old stomach, as Baby Mark Easton was wide eyed with a bottle in his mouth.

She laughs a little, before shaking Mark a little as baby mark lets out a “Mama.” Meredith smiles softly when Mark opens his eyes, “Oh. Oh…” He begins to speak, quickly moving to sit on the couch with Mark Easton JR. “I guess I fell asleep trying to get this one asleep. Sorry…” His eyes go to his wife’s stomach. “How are you both feeling?”

“Do we have cookie dough ice cream?” She asks him, slipping off her tennis before sitting on the couch. Mark wanted to tease her about her ice cream choice, since she only ever wanted cookie dough ice cream when she was pregnant but he could tell by the look on her face that this was not the day to do so. He moves off the couch, shaking his head yes. “I think maybe daddy can go get a bowl, we can share it before we all go to bed?” Mark laughs, before heading to the kitchen.

“Mama.” The eighteen month old says to her, grabbing his mother's attention quickly as she lays her legs up on the couch in the spot where Mark was laying.

“Yes, Easton?” Meredith loved her sons name, Mark Easton Sloan, but quickly took Mark’s suggestion of letting their son go by his middle name. It was a middle name that both parents fell in love with.

“Ba-baby.” He points to her stomach.

Meredith’s eyes go wide, they haven’t told him that he would be a big brother yet. They didn’t know how, but after reaching the four month mark in the pregnancy Mark and Meredith were planning to telling him soon. “That’s right. There’s a baby in here.” She looks to her husband, who is watching them from afar. “You are going to be a big brother.”

Easton grins, laying his head on Meredith’s belly. His hand is on her stomach. “Baby. Hello. Broder.”

Meredith feels herself tearing up at little Easton’s words. “This is...Mark.” She couldn’t find the right words to express how she is feeling.

“Luv.” Easton whispers, laying his head on Meredith’s little bump and closing his eyes. 

Both parents were quiet, until hearing little snores. Mark quickly sweeps in, lifting Easton up from the spot and slowly bringing him to his room. Meredith takes a couple bites of the ice cream before taking the ice cream bowl to the kitchen. Mark walks in few moments later, putting his arms around his wife and lets out a small laugh when his wife drops the bowl into the sink. “He asleep?” Meredith asks.

“He is. Smooth move from the couch to the crib.” Mark’s hand slowly moves to Meredith’s stomach. 

“He knew. We didn’t have to tell him.” Meredith says, wiping the tears. “He already loves the baby.”

Mark smiles, letting his wife turn around in his arms so she was facing him. “This baby is going to be so loved. Easton is going to be such a great big brother to a brother or a sister.” Meredith smiles, agreeing with Mark. “I love you, Sloan.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
